Vegeta's Pride
by DoctorWhoFan
Summary: Yamacha is having a hard time dealing with Bulma and Vegeta's marriage and first child, so he kidnaps Bulma trying to prove to Bulma that Vegeta won't save her, but will he? Please read if your a Yamacha Hater or a Bulma and Vegeta lovers, please review,
1. Yamacha's feelings

**VEGETA'S PRIDE**

**ONE**

**YAMACHA'S FEELINGS**

"Hey you lot party at Master Roshi's" said Yamacha

"Goody we haven't got together for a long time" said Bulma as she brushed her long hair

"Your not bringing him are you" said Yamacha pointing at a photo of Vegeta holding baby Trunks.

"Why not" said Bulma coolly "We are married and proud of it"

"I know but, do you think he would want to come" said Yamacha

"Probably not" said Bulma "He's still training for the androids"

"Right" said Yamacha "You could of married me"

"We are not getting into that again" said Bulma "We had too many fights, I think of you as a friend, but Vegeta he's like the boy I dream off every night"

"You used to dream about me" said Yamacha

"That's past history us" said Bulma "If you don't stop it, I want come to this stupid party, besides I need to stay here and look after Trunks"

"Suit yourself" said Yamacha "But what if Vegeta does with the battle with the androids"

"I won't sleep until I get all the Dragonballs and wish him back" said Bulma scowling at Yamacha

"He's been wished back for" said Yamacha

"On Namek, yes he died on Namek, but it wasn't just him that came back to life was it, they didn't use his name, everyone killed by Frieza came back" said Bulma "So he's not fragile he can come to back to life"

Yamacha gave her a stony look "You know we could have had much more than you and Vegeta, I'll be here taking care of you, while he's out fighting"

"Coward" said Bulma "Me and Vegeta are solid, you always got on my nerves, Vegeta fights to protect his family and his honour"

"He only fights to protect his pride" said Yamacha

"Get out Yamacha" said Bulma coldly "Besides you have that Sarah girl"

"Nothing which happened between me and Sarah is nothing what is special between us" said Yamacha sharply "I've only just started going out with her, but you, I've been with you for about 10 years, you dumped me for a second for a man you never seen, he tried to kill me and you"

"Hmm" said Bulma "He's not a man, he's a Saiyan"

"What has he got that I haven't" said Yamacha

"Well he's a prince" said Bulma briskly "You are just a coward, I'm putting an end to the joke which was our relationship, can't you be happy for me, I'm happy"

"You wait" said Yamacha "I'll get revenge against you even if I have to die in the protest, I'll prove to you that Vegeta doesn't care about you"

"Your talking rubbish" said Bulma

"Rubbish am I" said Yamacha smiling

"I'll prove it to you one way or another" said Yamacha

"GET OUT" shriked Bulma and she pushed him out of the window


	2. Yamacha's plan

**TWO**

YAMACHA'S PLAN 

Yamacha fell onto the floor he would have died if he didn't have some strength; he glared up at the window where Bulma had pushed him. He saw flying through the sky Vegeta; face set his black eyes set on the Capsule House. A wave of hot fury surged through Yamacha like poison. Vegeta looked down and saw Yamacha, he smirked at him and flew down.

"What are you doing here?" said Vegeta "Have you come to talk to Bulma"

"What's it got to do with you?" snapped Yamacha

"Temper" said Vegeta "Shouldn't you hurry of too Sarah she will be wondering where you are"

"How do you know about Sarah?" bellowed Yamacha

"My wife told me," said Vegeta

"You don't take care of her, why do you have to be her husband," said Yamacha

"It beats eating," said Vegeta

"You don't love her," said Yamacha

"Oh but why don't you tell her that" said Vegeta "She loves me, she won't listen to you"

Yamacha scowled at Vegeta "Well enjoy it while you can, I'm going to have Bulma back one day"

"I seriously doubt that," said Vegeta "If you try, I'll kill you"

Vegeta did another smirk at Yamacha and then flew up again, Yamacha stood their quivering with rage, and all he wanted to do was hurt Vegeta enough to make Bulma come back to him.

Yamacha wrote a note then while Vegeta was out training, Bulma was inside, Yamacha grabbed her and brought out the window. She had nobody to call out too, her mum and dad were busy, her husband was training, her son was in bed and he couldn't hear her. Her head swiveled upwards into Yamacha's face.

"Yamacha" she cried out

"Be quiet Bulma" said Yamacha, Yamacha flew with Bulma over his shoulder, he went to a cave, he tied Bulma up very tightly, he looked at her but Bulma looked at the ground as though she couldn't bare to look at him.

"Why are you doing this to me Yamacha" she whispered

"Proving myself to you" said Yamacha

Bulma let out a laugh "You won't prove yourself by kidnapping me"

"I left a note for Vegeta" said Yamacha "Tell her where you are, if he doesn't come he doesn't care about you"

"He only comes home once a week" said Bulma "He's out training at the moment"

"I'll have you here for years to prove I'm right" said Yamacha

"You're a total nutcase, I can't believe I cared for you" sobbed Bulma "Your crazy":

"Crazy am I" said Yamacha "Is that the thanks I get for proving myself"

"Thanks, thanks" said Bulma angrily "After I get out of this, I'm going to forbid you to come anywhere near my baby, I'm going to slap you hard and never see you again, even if you are right, I'll never go out with you"

Yamacha looked as though he had already been slapped "At least you will be miserable, Vegeta is too high and mighty to care a little about a small thing like family"

"Your wrong" said Bulma "He might be to high, strong and mighty but he's my husband, he's Trunks's father, I love him to bits"

Yamacha scowled "You loved me to bits"

"That's history, I have a new life" said Bulma "Why can't you just get over that"

"But I love you" said Yamacha

Bulma smirked and looked at the ropes binding her "This isn't love, tell me, if Vegeta didn't love why would he if of married me"

Yamacha looked down at the floor his eyes brimming with tears "You could of married me, why did you have to go over to him"

"Because" said Bulma she was blushing now "Ever since I met him on Namek I fell in love with him I tried to deal with it because I didn't know if he loved me but when he asked me to marry him, I nearly broke down, he had finally noticed me"

"What you loved him even though you were in love with me," said Yamacha

"I was really sorry," said Bulma but then her tone went angry "But I'm glad I made that mistake because now I know what you are"

"What am I" said Yamacha

"You a scared boy who doesn't care one bit of expressing his feelings, kidnapping, begging it's all the same for you"

Yamacha looked down "Are you finished"

"No I'm not," said Bulma "What if Vegeta does come after me, he is much stronger than you, what are you going to do"

"If he hurts me, then I'll kill you," said Yamacha

"What a desperate man you are, murder now is it" said Bulma

"You don't know what your saying, I'll give him 2 weeks to come, after that I'll kill you anyway"

"Your despicable" said Bulma


	3. Vegeta's family or his pride

**THREE**

VEGETA'S FAMILY OR HIS PRIDE 

Yamacha kept Bulma for a couple more days, which was the day that Vegeta was supposed to be back, Vegeta flew in through the open window expecting to see Bulma but there was no Bulma, he saw Trunks in his little cot crying his eyes out, banging his little fists on the side. Vegeta stared at the little scared face of his crying son.

Vegeta went into Bulma's bedroom and saw the note

Vegeta

I have kidnapped Bulma, if you really did care about her and your son you would come after her. I'm in Granite Cave where your beloved wife is.

Yamacha

Vegeta scowled and screwed up the note; he sat down on Bulma's bed thinking of what he should do. His mind was in a complete blur, if he saved Bulma, it will prove that he did care about her, but if he didn't save her, he will be out of his wife, out of person he loved, he might of married her just so he had as much power as Kakarot but when it didn't work, he still loved her and his son.

Vegeta threw the note in Bulma's bin charged up, he went into the next room were Trunks was still crying. Vegeta smiled he lifted him out of his cot and flew out of the window; he flew to Bulma's grandma's place where her mum was staying.

"Bulma is out" said Vegeta to Bulma's mum "Can you take care of Trunks"

"Of course" said Bulma's mum "Do you want to stay for a coffee"

"No" said Vegeta and flew out the window, at least he was sure of one thing, Trunks was in good hands. He headed straight for Granite Cave. Meanwhile at Granite Cave, Bulma was still tied up, she was wondering if Vegeta didn't really care about her, her son hadn't gone without his mum for days, but she was sure that her mum would look after him.

"I don't think he's coming" sneered Yamacha "Opened your eyes yet to what he's really like"

Bulma looked down at the ground

"So what am I like" said Vegeta

"VEGETA" said Bulma her eyes filling up with tears

"You did come" said Yamacha

"Well I didn't have nothing else to do, besides that crying baby drives me mental, it will me make good sport" said Vegeta

"Good sport eh so you don't really have feelings for her" said Yamacha "This is just like another training program saving your own wife"

Vegeta nodded but he looked at Bulma and gave a tiny wink "So let's get this over and done with, because I need to get back to my training"

Vegeta raised a hand ready to do an energy beam, but Yamacha was quick, he grabbed Bulma by the head and stepped nearer "If you shoot me you will have nobody to care for"

Vegeta did some quick thinking he set an energy beam at the robe tying Bulma, Bulma was free.

"What are you waiting for you can run now, your son is at your mum's" said Vegeta

"Oh Vegeta see me later" said Bulma smiling at him as she ran out, she reached in her pocket and took out a capsule, she threw it on the floor and out came an aeroplane.

"Thank you so much Vegeta" said Bulma as she drove off, Vegeta smiled back,.


	4. Vegeta's Pride

**FOUR**

VEGETA'S PRIDE 

"Why did you save her" said Yamacha

"I don't think that's any of business" snapped Vegeta "Your so useless you don't know one foot in front of the other, kidnapping your loved one just because your jealous"

"I love her more than you" said Yamacha

"You can't prove it" said Vegeta

"Oh right Mr Tough and Mighty has got a soft spot for Bulma" said Yamacha

"You say that one more time, I'm going to rip your heart out, it is all withered and dead" shouted Vegeta, Yamacha took a step backwards as though his heart had already been ripped out and torn.

"Vegeta you don't love her" said Yamacha

"What if I do" said Vegeta

"Your lying, you don't care for anyone but yourself" said Yamacha

"That was ages ago, I care for myself but to beat Kakarot I have to care for Bulma and my son" said Vegeta

"You want to get stronger" said Yamacha

"Partly but I do love her, she can be so sweet sometimes, but if you tell that to anyone I will punch you till you beg for mercy"

"You love her" said Yamacha

"You mustn't tell anyone" said Vegeta "Now I must go home to see my wife and my son"

Vegeta punched Yamacha in the stomach then in the head until he bled, he flew out back to his house, and he went through Bulma's window.

Bulma was sitting on her bed cuddling Trunks, she turned and stood up "Vegeta you're here"

"I'm glad to see your alright" said Vegeta

"Thank you very much for saving me I really appreciate it" said Bulma blushing crimson

"Do you think somebody would take my wife away and not regret it" said Vegeta "Besides it was good training"

Bulma smiled, Vegeta gave her a wink and then looked at his son, Bulma looked down at him too "Thank you very much for taking Trunks to my mums I would of never of forgiven myself if he died from hunger"

"What how long was he on his own" said Vegeta

"A week" said Bulma "I was captured by that jerk, I bet my mum looked after her"

"Good, that baby would of drove me nuts if he had been crying" said Vegeta

"What about Yamacha will he come after me" said Bulma

"If he does I'll punch him, don't worry I'll protect you" said Vegeta

Bulma threw her arms around him then she pulled away going pink "Sorry thank you for saving me"

Bulma turned and walked away, Vegeta stared after her knowing that he loved with all his heart.


	5. Yamacha's Desperation

FIVE

YAMACHA'S DESPERATION

Puar went into Yamacha's house; Yamacha was lying flat on his back as though he had just had a hangover.

"Yamacha what's wrong" said Puar

"I can't live like this Puar," whispered Yamacha "I may never find another girl as brilliant as exciting as Bulma"

"You have Sarah," said Puar

"She's not as fun as Bulma," said Yamacha

"Break up with her then" said Puar "What's wrong with you, have you been drinking"

"No Puar" said Yamacha his voice barely legible "I kidnapped Bulma to show her that Vegeta doesn't care for her"

"Oh Yamacha you didn't" cried Puar

"Yes I did," said Yamacha

"What happened did Vegeta show?" said Puar

"Yes," said Yamacha "He must have feelings for her too"

"Well obviously" said Puar

"I don't know what to do" said Yamacha

"You should be happy for Bulma that she has got a such a wonderful husband" said Puar

"Well I can't she's ruled me out of her life forever" said Yamacha "I'm not aloud to see her"

"Oh Yamacha well what do you expect" said Puar "You kidnapped her, she's afraid that you'll do the same to her son"

Yamacha stood up "Trunks"

"Oh Yamacha you mustn't he's just a baby he hasn't got anything to do with this" said Puar suddenly horrified

"It's him that has driven us apart" said Yamacha

"I can't like a man that will do such a thing" said Puar she raised her blue paw and hit Yamacha around the face, Yamacha fell back, his big brown eyes filling with tears.

"I hate you Yamacha" said Puar "You've lost everything, your ex girlfriend, her son and now me, I wouldn't be surprised if Bulma told everyone what you did, they'll rule out of the Z Warriors"

Puar was still crying as she left, Yamacha just stood there stunned "I'll show you Puar"

Yamacha got dressed and he flew to Bulma's house, Bulma was in her bedroom sleeping, Vegeta was out training. Trunks was sleeping in his cot, Yamacha took the baby and his supply case. He flew out the window before Bulma could wake up.


	6. Bulma to the rescue

**SIX**

BULMA TO THE RESCUE 

Bulma woke up swept back her long hair and looked around, she was rather surprised not to hear Trunks crying, she got changed, and looked around, she went to Trunks cot and screamed. He was gone in his place was another letter

Dearest Bulma

I have kidnapped your son, I'm so lucky he's just a baby otherwise he'll tell you where I am, don't worry about him, I'm just going to have the son I never had. So forget about him and carry on with you life. Maybe with this baby out of the picture you and Vegeta will split up and I'll have my goal.

All my love my dearest

Yamacha

"Not again" cried Bulma she sat down on her bed and wept into her hands "Oh Vegeta why did you have to go, our son needs us"

Vegeta's faced loomed suddenly out of the darkness "I can be strong, I don't need Vegeta to protect me"

She ran downstairs and saw her dad working on a machine

"Hello Bulma did you sleep well" said Bulma's dad

"Dad my son" said Bulma

"Yes I haven't heard him for a while" said Bulma's dad "What's wrong with him"

"He's been kidnapped," said Bulma nearly in tears

"Who by" said Bulma's dad sharply?

"Yamacha" sobbed Bulma

"That boy" sighed Bulma's dad "He's like an achiever to get what he wants"

"What" said Bulma?

"Well think about it, first he kidnaps you so he can prove to you that Vegeta doesn't love you" said Bulma's dad

"But Vegeta came for me" said Bulma

"So that plan went down the drain, so he went to the next best thing, kidnapping your son and being his dad" said Bulma's dad

"But he's my son" said Bulma

"I know and that's why you should get him back," said Bulma's dad

"But I can't defeat Yamacha, he's way stronger than me" said Bulma

"Look at this," said Bulma's dad, he reached into his pocket and took out a capsule, he pressed the button and threw it on the floor out came a black outfit.

"Very nice dad" said Bulma

"This outfit will make you stronger than Yamacha it will make you faster than lightening" said Bulma's dad

"Are you sure, then I can save him" cried Bulma as she carried the outfit up to her bedroom and got changed; She punched the air she was very fast.

"Yamacha your mine, no-one ruins my family and gets away with it" said Bulma, she rummaged through her drawers and took out a capsule, she threw it out the window, it fell then it suddenly turned into a plane, it stopped in mid-air. Bulma jumped out the window and fell on top of the plane; she opened the door and stepped inside.

She turned the wheel and said, "Where is Yamacha"

A compass appeared showing Yamacha's direction, she flew over to the place, it was still Granite Cave, she got out ran, there was Yamacha clutching Trunks in his arms, Trunks was crying.

"Get away from him" shouted Bulma, Yamacha turned, his face went red with anger

"What's a girl going to do" said Yamacha, Bulma grabbed Trunks so fast that Yamacha didn't know what happened, Bulma kissed Trunks on the forehead and he started laughing, Bulma put Trunks to bed on the plane then turned.

"Your pathetic young boy Yamacha" said Bulma calmly "You can't interfere with my life, especially not kidnapping a 6 months old boy"

Bulma punched Yamacha in the face he fell over "How does it feel to beaten up by the girl you once loved, how humiliating, Mr Tough Guy being beaten up by a girl"

Yamacha went red with embarrassment "But Bulma"

Bulma kicked him on the ground "Nobody ruins my family"

"But I love you Bulma" said Yamacha he stood up "You're like the sapphire that brought me to life, it is because of you that I got over my fear over women, your like my other half, I just can't live without you"

Bulma burst out laughing "Dream on, those simpering words have no effect on me, Vegeta had said much cuter things than that"

Bulma gave him a triple punch until he fell on the floor his nose bleeding and so was his lip.

"Please stop Bulma" said Yamacha, watching in the darkness was Vegeta, he was standing at the beginning of the cave watching Bulma beat up Yamacha.

"Nobody ruins my family and gets away with do you hear me, you can never have the love that I have reserved for Vegeta my one true love, my son who means the world to me"

Bulma punched and kicked him until he was on the floor rolling with pain, Vegeta stared at Bulma how could she be that fast, Bulma stood there panting with breath, Yamacha stood up and punched her till he had no more strength left, he raised his arm, Bulma was lying there panting with effort to stand up, Vegeta's hand came out of nowhere and held onto Yamacha's fist.

"Nobody hurts my wife or my son when I'm around" shouted Vegeta "I have been pushed by you for the last time, first my wife then my son and now you have passed the line beating up a girl that's is really sad"

Bulma looked up at Vegeta "I'm sorry"

Then she fainted, Vegeta ignored her "I should of killed you myself on earth, your so pathetic, you may have had Bulma's love once but now it's all for me, can't you get that in your pitiful brain, we're in love"

Yamacha started crying like a baby, Vegeta snorted "Honestly your worse than Trunks, stay out of our way forever or I'll really make you pay, one more punch would of killed you you've lost everything trying to get the one thing you can't have"

Vegeta carried Bulma over to the plane and placed her down on the sofa, he drove back to their house and put Bulma to bed.

"I love you Bulma" said Vegeta

"I love you too Vegeta" whispered Bulma "I'm really sorry"

"That's alright you were just trying to save our son" said Vegeta and he went out training

"He loves me" said Bulma going to sleep again


	7. Yamacha's massive lie

SEVEN

YAMACHA'S MASSIVE LIE

"The androids they are about to appear" said Goku "Where's Yamacha"

"I don't know" said Gohan

"I'm picking a very weak life force over there" said Krillin

"Let's see what it's about" said Gohan as they flew over, they went to the cave, on the floor was Yamacha.

"Yamacha what on earth has happened to him" said Gohan

"Krillin have you got any senzu beans" said Goku sharply, Krillin reached in his belt sharply and took out a senzu bean he inserted the bean into Yamacha's mouth.

Yamacha opened his eyes and looked at Krillin "What happened to you Yamacha"

"Vegeta attacked me" said Yamacha getting up

"But why" said Gohan

"I don't know why" said Yamacha "I was in here, he just came over and beat me up, I know Bulma thinks the world of me, she keeps talking about me maybe he's jealous or something"

"He's evil" said Krillin "Wasn't it a mistake to trust him"  
"But Yamacha what were you doing here" said Goku

"Well Bulma asked me to meet her here, I think she was going to dump Vegeta and come back to me, but then Vegeta came instead" said Yamacha suddenly he faked tears "It's not my fault, I've given Bulma my blessing ever since she went for Vegeta"

"We'll talk to him" said Goku, they flew out and headed for the Capsule Corp, Bulma was out cuddling Trunks "Oh hi guys"

"Where is he" said Kriilin

"He's out training for the andiods" said Bulma

"Did you know he beat up Yamacha" said Gohan

"Of course I did" said Bulma

"You were in on it" said Goku

"Well of course" said Bulma then she suddenly gasped "What has he told you"

"That he beat him up for no reason" said Gohan

"That is a downright lie, Vegeta did beat him up because he kidnapped me then my son, he's a madman" said Bulma "Vegeta is really sweet, he's just trying to split us up, I thought you would believe me"

"What" said Goku sounding confused "Do you talk about Yamacha"

"Of course I do, rude things, ever since he did that" said Bulma

"Do you think the world of him that's what he says" said Goku

"In his dreams, look if I still loved him which I don't, why am I with Vegeta" said Bulma

"That's a good point" said Goku

"Look I'm telling the truth" cried Bulma , suddenly a blue thing came out of the sky it was Puar.

"Bulma thank goodness your alright and Trunks, Yamacha told me everything how he was going to kidnap your son so you can fall in love with him, I heard him talking to Trunks he said, he'll make Vegeta beat him up so the Z warriors will kill Vegeta so you'll be alone"

"So he did he" said Bulma "That's it I feel like running away"

Gohan hugged Bulma "We're really sorry"

"That's ok I hate him" said Bulma "How could he fill you with such lies, he'll stop at nothing"

"Is Vegeta the man you thought he was" said Goku

"He's better" said Bulma

"That's it, we're going to see Yamacha" said Goku


End file.
